The Beginning of the End  New Blood Trilogy
by SuperBunnyDude
Summary: Amy & her best friends stumble into a big mistake which costs them their lives. But is that a good or a bad thing? Their worlds are changing but who can they trust. The Cullens who know more then they're sharing or the mysterious Volturi twins. Alec/OC
1. Chapter 1  The End

Heyya this is like my first story so please don't be to harsh and comment for how i could improve it. =] fnx

Chapter 1

I stared out the window of my family's black Audi R8. The tree's leaves were slowly changing from their lush greens to warm reds and golds. These were the first signs of the end of summer and beginning of the school year. I let out a sad sigh remembering I had school on Monday.

"Aren't you looking forward to meeting up with your friends this weekend? My dad asked with a confused look.

"Yeah, but we're going to be spending most of our time finishing off our homework. But the talking part will probably be hilarious" I said with a smile spreading across my face.

"Well make sure you finish your homework, you wouldn't want a bad start to year 11."

"Hmmm" I replied, my dad is way strict about my schoolwork and music. I pulled down the passenger side mirror to see if I was presentable enough, which luckily I was. I was first drawn to my eyes. They were dark brown. Sometimes they could pass for black. I had a thin line of black eyeliner, brush of mascara and some black eye shadow on each eye. However you could only see my left eye as my hair was covering the right. My black hair, with light brown highlights, was in a layered bob style with the left side tucked behind my ear. For once today my olive skin had no spots for once. I was wearing some dark pink lipgloss i had found randomly on my dresser, it actually didn't look to bad. I was wearing a purple t-shirt with a black waistcoat. Some black skinny jeans and purple converse. As my dad stopped outside of my friend's house I picked up my guitar and school books.

"Well bye dad, I love you"

"Love you to, enjoy yourself"

I got out of the car and knocked on my friend's door. The house was pretty cool. It was two stories semi-detached with a huge garden. I was greeted at the door by my bff Kylie. Kylie is a few inches shorter than me; she's pale with dark brown hair that goes down past her shoulders. We waved back to my dad as he drove off. "Hey dude" I said as Kylie pulled me inside into the living room. Our best friend jasmine or "Jas" as she preferred to be called was sitting on the red sofa surrounded by papers. Jas has shoulder length blonde and blue eyes. She's way into fashion. She wears a pair of black glasses and a black mini-skirt and a blue jumper. Kylie's boyfriend Luke and was lying behind the TV surrounded by papers.

"Heyya Amy" they both said in unison.

"Hi guys" I replied while sitting down next to Kylie. I looked in my planner and saw that I had maths, science, religious and art homework. I could already tell this afternoon would fun.

2 hours later

I had finally finished my science and had just started my maths when Luke was like "I really need a breather, do u guys want to go for a walk?" we all agreed and went to put on our shoes then headed outside. It was like 4 O'clock now so it was still bright. Kylie house was near some woods so we decided to go there and be adventures.

"Jas" I said "wont you like get scratches walking round in a skirt?"

"Maybe, maybe not but let's find out" she replied as she stepped in hole in this long hedge that was our secret entrance to the woods. Even though the sun was up it looked like it was twilight because all the trees were blocking out allot of the sunlight. We made our way deeper and deeper. We laughed about, played jokes on each other and climbed trees. We had an awesome time.

Jas suddenly got a weird look on her face and I asked her what was up?

"I don't know, something just feels weird maybe we should get back" she looked a bit worried now.

"I agree" kylie said looking at her phone it's like nearly 5:00 now, my mum might start getting worried."

We all turned around and started to head back. I started to have this weird feeling though like we weren't alone. I looked at the others I could see they had the same look swell.

"I really think we should hurry, I don't feel safe here anymore" Jas said. We all picked up our pace walking faster so we could get out of their quicker. Luke turned and started staring at a spot between some trees.

"What's wrong" Kylie asked with a worried look in her eyes

"I swear I saw something" he said still looking between the trees. I was starting to get a tiny bit freaked out then.

"Please can we..." but Kylie was cut off by a

CRACK!

A big reddish brown blur was flying toward us. Thinking fast I tried pushing Kylie out the way but she only got pushed a few inches before the reddish brown thing hit us. It knocked the breath right out of me. I kept flying back words with it still on me until we hit a tree. I crumpled to the ground with it still on top of me. I couldn't see anything. My body was in so much pain. I swore I saw a pale girl with dark hair gliding towards me but everything was so blurry and confusing, I was probably hallucinating. I started to slowly loose conscience and I knew I was dying. I felt a burning pain in my wrist. Then I heard a blood curdling scream and my last thought was 'I love you mum and dad'. Then I died.


	2. Chapter 2  The Hospital

Chapter two

Kylie

"Beep...beep...beep..." the beeping sound was begging to annoy me. I opened my eyes and groaned. I look around and saw it was a heart monitor making the beeping sound. What the? I tried sitting up but a wave of vertigo hit me and I fell back down on my pillow. "Ouch!" I moaned. I felt dizzy for a few more seconds.

"Kylie?"I heard my mum gasp as she gently stroked my face. Her brown hair was pushed behind her ears. A slow smile was gently stretching across her face as tears slowly spilled out of her eyes.

"I'm so happy you're awake" my little brother sobbed as he hugged me. I winced.

"Daniel, be careful she's still injured my mum said checking to see if I was ok. I looked round then and realised I must of been at hospital. We were in a white room. There were four beds, two on each side. In front of me were jasmine and Luke who were both smiling at me, they both looked terrible. Jasmine was pale, had a bandage round her head and a cast on her right arm. Luke was cove in bruises and had some stitches on his forehead. I looked to my right and gasped. It was Amy and she looked scary. Her right leg was in a cast, bruises nearly every were on her, stitches on her arm. She had an IV, heart monitor and a life support machine around her. Both her parents were sitting in those really uncomfortable hospital chairs just staring at her.

"What's going on? What happened?" I asked everyone in the room.

"Well what do you remember?"

"The last thing I remember is, ummmm... we were going into the woods and-"I saw jasmine slowly shake her head, " -and I can't remember anything else" I said and say jasmine nod.

"well sweetie" my mum said " after you guys didn't come back at 6 we got really worried, so we sent Daniel out to find you" when my mum said this more tears came into Daniels eyes, poor boy, he was only 11 years old. "After a few minutes he came back screaming to call an ambulance saying that you guys were all in serious trouble. I called the ambulance while your dad went back to kids to check on you" kids? We were 15 and jasmine was 16, "when the ambulance came Daniel lead us to where you guys were and, and, and" my mum couldn't say any more as she started crying. So Amy's dad picked up the story. "You guys were all seriously hurt. You had a few bruise on your body and you had a mild concussion, you were the luckiest." I thought I herd a bitter tone from his voice but ignored it.

"I had a broken arm, 2 broken ribs and bruises over my body and head" Amy said with a weak smile.

"I had cuts all over me, broken rib, some broken fingers and some pretty bad bruises." Luke said with a quiet voice.

"What about Amy?" I asked but both her parent wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Amy's pretty bad" her mum said in a quiet voice, "4 broken ribs, a broken leg, bruises everywhere and when we found her there was a branch sticking out of her abdomen. She had to have surgery to get it removed safely" I stared at Amy speechless.

"But how did we all get injured?" I asked.

"What we think happened is that a tree fell. Amy pushed you out the way so you wouldn't get the worst of it, hence why she's hasn't woke up but you have. But someone must have pulled you guys out from under tree. The strangest thing though is that you all have the same scar on your wrist and your blood seems to be infected with something." A young blonde doctor said coming over to us. He was really handsome. He had gold eyes, flawless pale skin and a warming smile. But I could tell some of what the young doc had said wasn't true and from Jas and Luke's faces I could tell they were thinking the same thing. I'd wait till everyone was gone to ask them for the truth.

Four days later

The hospital food was starting to get on my nerves. It tasted disgusting. And to make things worse we on a special diet to help us get better because now for some reason we were diabetic, we've been having to eat lots of sugary foods because for some reason our blood sugar was low. Amy still hadn't wakened up and it seem like she wasn't improving. Jasmine had only been out for like 4 days and Luke 3. While I was out for like a week. I'm missing school though because I love it. I'm top in all my classes except for PE. Jas, Luke and I have been trying to work out what happened back at the woods.

"But what was that thing though?"

"All I can remember is it being a reddish brown colour"

"I herd some of our parents saying the were some big paw prints near the accident"

"But what could of caused tha-"I never got to finish my sentence has as a long high noise filled the room. I looked over to see it was Amy's heart monitor. OMG! Her heart had stopped beating. By this time her parents had suddenly rushed in with a bunch of doctor and a crash cart.

"1, 2, 3 clear, 1, 2, 3 clear, 1, 2, 3, clear" a doctor yelled well trying to start her heart. I watched silently as they tried to start my best friends beating heart but there was nothing they could do. I watched as my best friends died. And it was my entire fault.


	3. Chapter 3  Awakening

Chapter 3 - Awakening

Amy

I felt amazing. I was lying on some soft sand; a cold breeze was caressing face and the sun shining down on me. I could hear the calm crashing of the waves. I was at peace. I opened my eyes and stared at the clear blue sky trying to remember how I got here. All I could remember was that my name is Amy Louise Marchbanks. I watched the ocean in all its brilliance trying with all my might to remember. I felt something wet dripping down my face. My hand reached up to touch it and I realised I was crying. For some reason I was sad but I just couldn't remember why. I stood up and looked around. This place seemed way familiar. I got it! It was discovery bay beach. One of my favourite places in the world in Jamaica. I felt a presence behind me. I turned to see who it was and gasped. It was my grandpa. But that was impossible. He dies 12 years ago.

"Hello Amy" he said smiling at me

"What...? How...? Huh...?" I was totally confused.

"I know you're confused" he said, like he could read my mind but I'm here to send you a message."

"But where is here?"

"Some call it a dream, the spiritual world, the void or the abyss between life and death" I just smiled and nodded pretending I knew exactly what he meant.

"But the main reason for me being here is to tell you that we'll always love you no matter what happens."

"What?" I was confused. I sat back down because I was starting to feel tired.

"And when things get tough just follow your heart"

"o-kaaaaay" I said dragging the word. I was feeling so tired that I couldn't keep my eyes open any more. The last thing I her was, my grandpa saying "good luck, I love you" I smiled. My eyes felt to heavy to keep open. I starined not wanting to lose sight of the spectacular view in front of me and wanting to spend as much time with my Grandpa as possible. I had a feeling that where ever I was going would have the same calm and peacfulness as here. I was about to go back to reality full of stress, pain and loss. Finnaly all my strenghth drained away and I lost my fight with my eyelids and let them close. I slowly sunk into a darkness that I knoww should of scared me but instaed filled me with hope.


	4. Chapter 4  Tik Tok

Chapter 4 - Tik Tok

Kylie

I walked over to Amy's bed in silence. My eyes never leaving her; she looked so peaceful compared to the last few days. The walk from my bed to hers felt like hours and when i finally reached her I grabbed her hand. While I reached for her I noticed my arms were shack and the more I focused on her the more blurry she became. I lifted my free hand to my face hesitantly and felt that it was wet. I was crying. But why? I was so confused right now and had no idea what was going on. I felt numb, emotionless, empty. I looked opposite me to see Amy's Parents holding on to each other crying silently while staring at their daughter with a look that made my heart break. My gaze retreated back to Amy's Lifeless body and reality suddenly hit me. My best friend was gone forever. I would never see her again. Hear her hypnotic laugh. See her see sweet smile. Spend time with her and her crazy-weird ways. Tears started falling from my eyes faster and there was a lump in throat getting bigger by the second. Something warm wrapped around my waist and started rubbing sift circle on my back. I looked up to see ted rubbing sift circle on my back. I looked up to see the sad eyes of my boyfriend Luke. He was trying to comfort me. He was trying to comfort me. But not even his reassuring touch could help me now. I couldn't hold in my feelings any longer and a choked sound ripped out of me. They just kept coming and they couldn't stop. The same way some of my heart wouldn't stop hearting. I looked over at Jas to see if she was alright. She was probably close to hysterics like me. But when I looked at her I didn't see sadness in her eyes. I saw anxiousness. Like she was waiting for something to happen.

Jasmine (Jas)

I was looking over at Amy waiting for her to get up. I just had a feeling she would. I know it sounds strange her being dead and all but I knew, somehow, deep down she's not fully dead. That she'll come back to us. It' was kind of like a sixth sense. I sometimes get these feelings about stuff that's going to happen and I'm usually right. Look at the incident in the woods. I had a feeling something bad would happen and now we're all in hospital. So I just stared at Amy hoping with all my heart that I was right. Blondie doc (the doctor who's been looked after us, real name Dr Cullen but we prefer our little nickname for him) suddenly appeared out of nowhere and he looked tense. There was something strange about him but I could never put my finger on it. I looked over at Blondie Doc and saw him looking at Amy with a confused yet hopeful expression. After a few long minutes he relaxed then looked over at Amy's heart monitor with a relieved smile. I looked over at the monitor to see what had cheered him up and saw that it showed Amy's heart was beating at a slow pace. OH MY GOSH! I snapped my head round to where Amy was and a smile formed on my face as I saw her chest move slightly from her breathing. The others probably hadn't noticed this because they were crying a lot and probably couldn't see or hear much. I stayed there for about 10 more minutes not being able to move hoping that Amy would wake up and the others would notice she was fine. Luckily I was right and both happened at about the same time. A small moan escaped Amy's lips. Everyone finally went silent and looked at her with their eyes as wide as saucers. Amy slowly opened her eyes and stared at all of us with a confused face. She looked around the room then at us. She then gave us a weak smile and said in a frail voice, "Does this mean I don't have to do my History essay?"


	5. Chapter 5  Information Overload

I felt way uncomfortable. My bed felt way hard this morning. My body felt really sore and stiff. Like I'd just been to doing a whole 6 hours of aerobics without stretching then times that feeling by 10. I could hear beeping, people talking and some people sobbing. The sobbing noises broke my heart from the amount of pain that was in them. My parents must be watching TV downstairs, I guessed. I couldn't be bothered to get up. I groaned to myself silently remembering that school might be starting back today and I had to get up. Suddenly all I could hear were the beeping noises. They were really starting to get on my nerves, I wanted to get back to sleep and they were annoying me. Wait, was that my alarm clock waking me up? It sounded really different from the last time I had heard it. I opened my to check my annoying clock only to come face to face with 6 pairs of shocked instead of my dressing table and clock. I was beginning to think I wasn't in my room anymore. I was confused and frightened for a second but then I realised one good thing had come out of this,

"Does this mean I don't have to go to school today?"

"Yes Miss Marchbanks, I think you'll get the whole week off, maybe even a week" A blonde dude said while walking up to my bedside. He looked really pale "I'm Doctor Cullen, I'll be looking after you during your stay" I looked at him blankly. To be honest I really didn't know how to respond. I didn't even know why I was here and that pale, blonde doctor kind of creeped me out. I started to panic. Those stupid beeping noises started increasing in volume and speed. Everything started getting louder. All these voices were in my head screaming at me and my head was killing me. All the bright light didn't help either. I think someone was trying to get my attention but it was so hard to focus on one single thing. All my senses were just getting bombarded; it was torture. A scream pierced through all the chaos, it was just all too much. I felt a sting in my arm for a second and then everything went dark. I happily welcomed the numbness.

It had been two weeks since Amy's short awakening. It had been good to see her eyes open and her alive, but seeing her in pain and that blood curdling scream she let it. It was so hard to watch. It was my second to last night in the hospital and then I could finally go home. I had missed my bed so much. But I didn't want to leave Amy on her own. Luke and Jas had already gone home with a clean bill of health, we nearly a clear bill of health. Somehow we had all picked up low sugar levels and had to try and keep them up.

Visiting hours hand ended ages ago and I was supposed to be resting but I just couldn't sleep. I watched as Dr Cullen gracefully walked in. He was a nice doc. However sometimes when he didn't think someone was looking he had look at us (either me, Luke, Amy or Jas) with a guilty/regretful look. He even said after we left we could still keep in touch with him about how we were and tell him about even the tiniest change no matter how insignificant it seemed. It was quite sweet but slightly weird.

"Shouldn't you be asleep" Dr Cullen asked with a warming smile.

"Maybe" I replied

"There's nothing to worry about, your friend will be alright"

"You prom-"

"Kylie..." a croaky voice from across the room cut me off.

"Amy?" I called and looked over to see was starting to stir" "Amy!" I screamed jumping out of bed and running over to her. I pulled her into a tight hug. She was awake, finally awake and not screaming.

"Ugh" she groaned, I let go of her quickly

"Sorry did I hurt you?" I asked worriedly

"Nah, though hold up on the shouting, my head feels all weird"

"Don't worry, I'm sure Doctor Cullen can help" I beamed

"Dr Cullen, why is there a doctor here?"

"Um... Well we're in a hospital Ames and-"

"Why are we in hospital?"

"Miss Marchbanks, what exactly do you remember" Dr Cullen asked . She looked over at him startled and got a worried look

"Don't worry" I assured her, "he's the doctor, and he's here to help"

"So what exactly do you remember?" he repeated.

Amy bit her lip and was looking into the distance. Her thumb and forefinger, on her right hand, were pressed to the right side of her face. I could tell she was thinking hard. "Ummm... Well to be honest the last thing I remember is us deciding to go for a walk, everything after that is kind of fuzzy. Actually it's not kind of a fuzzy; it's more like completely blank. I've got nothing doc"

"No worries I'm going to leave you two to rest while I call your a parents and tell them you're awake"

"Like they'll care" Amy muttered while Dr Cullen left.

"They were actually worried about you" I told her

"Wow" she said sarcastically. "I am so lucky to have them actually worry about me" I looked at her sadly. Amy and her parents had always had issues. They were workaholics and put their jobs first most of the time.

"So" she said changing the subject, "what's actually going on because I can't remember a single thing and you have that look you get when you're holding out on me so tell?"

"First whatever I tell you, you can't tell the adults"

"Why?"

"While you were out Luke, Jas and I decided not to tell them the truth"

"So you lied? What did you say?"

"Firstly I'll tell you what happened"

"Go for it"

I took a deep breath and ten began, "Do you remember the reddish-brown blur thing?" I asked.

"I already told you I can't remember anything"

"Right, well anyway, we were walking in the woods near my house when Jas started feeling like something bad was going to happen. We ignored thinking she was overreacting but boy were we wrong. We heard this loud noise then the reddish-brown blur was flying towards us. Specifically me. It was going to hit me head on but you pushed me out the way and took the brunt of it. I just wanted to say thank you, you saved my life"

"No worries dude, you would of done the same for me"

"We thanks, so then you took the brunt of it but the side of the thing still managed to knick me and Jas. I got thrown to the ground while Jas got thrown into Luke and both of them to a tree. Meanwhile you and the thing both crashed into a tree. "By this point I was finding it so hard to speak because I was so full of emotion from the hard memories if this. And I had tears silently falling down. Amy was just silent and going pale. She also looked slight frozen. "When I had enough strength to open my eyes the thing was already gone but you-you were... I just don't know how to explain it. Y...yo...you had a branch coming out of your stomach and were covered in blood and bruises. It...It was just sooo..." I got cut of as Amy grabbed me and pulled me into a hug while shushing me. I cried into her neck. It was all just too much for me to handle.

After a while I finally calmed down. I pulled myself from Amy's arm and smiled sheepishly"#

"Sorry"

"Nah, you didn't to get all of that out, keeping it all in wouldn't have been good for you."

"This coming from the one who prefers to hide her emotions and hates showing them"

"Exactly" she smirked "I'm stopping you from becoming meeeeeeeeeeee" she yawned the last part

"Is it someone's bed time?" I teased

"Ugh, I know right and I only just woke. How long was I out for?

"You weren't out that long, only 4 weeks"

"Weeks! I've been out for 4 whole weeks and I've only been up for a few minutes and I'm already freaking tire. What is up with me?"

"You've been threw a lot and we all know how you love to sleeping in" I joked

"Whatever, see you in the afternoon"

"Afternoon?" I asked while getting back into my own bed

"As you just said, I love sleeping in and I've never really been a morning person Night," she smiled at me before lying back down in bed and shutting her eyes.

"Night" I whispered back while closing my eyes. And for the first time in weeks I had a peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I looked around my room and smiled. I was finally home. After 6 weeks of being in hospital it felt nice to be away from the disinfectant smell. My walls were slate grey with posters of my favourite actors and musicians hung up. My bed was in front of my window with the desk next to it. My dressing table and wardrobe parallel to it. I looked over at my clock. It was 3 o'clock in the afternoon. Today was Monday so my friends would probably be in music or P.E right now having fun. Those lucky ducks. I really missed them. I haven't seen most of them since when school ended in July. I sighed. My life had changed so much since July. I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes looked colder and darker than usual. My right leg was covered in a cast. There was this strange bite mark on my right wrist looked paler cooler than the rest of my skin. But the weirdest of all is that I had no other scars. The burn mark that had been on my left hand since I was three was gone. The chicken pox scars on my face had vanished. My skin was blemish free for the first time. I didn't even have a scar on my belly from was I got stabbed, the only reason I know I got stabbed is because everyone told me I did. Strange. I placed my crutches down then fell on to my bed. I snuggled close to Bunny-Dude, my favourite stuffed animal that I'd had for years (who by the way was a bunny if you hadn't guessed). Then while snuggling with her I wondered how else my life could change.

********  
>Today was my second day at home. I didn't have to go to school as I'd only just got out of hospital. Yay me. I was curled up on the sofa alone. Both my parents were busy with their work and thought that I was mature enough to be on my own and that I wouldn't do anything stupid. They gave me a lot of freeness but just didn't spend a lot of time with me. I'd spent the day watching movies and eating sweets. So far I had watched Eragon and the first two Transformers movies. Right now I was going through the Harry potter Films. My mum had let me borrow her laptop because my dad was repairing mine at the moment. I logged on to Facebook and realised I had like over 100 notifications. All from friends and family asking how I was and hoping I'd get better and that kind of stuff. This brought a smile to my lips seeing how much people cared about me. Plus it made going back to school seem even more exciting and seeing my friends all the better. I was looking forward to Wednesday. My first day back at school.<p>

I kept browsing around Facebook seeing how everybody was and looking at pictures. I made a comment here and there and had a few laughs but with everyone at school and no one on it was quite boring.

I would be lying if I said I was not nervous. I was in my dad's work car - a Volvo s40 t5 - and he was driving me to school. I was wearing my uniform. A black sweater vest, white shirt, black and gold tie with a black pleated skirt. I was only wearing one knee length sock and dolly shoe coz they could not fit on my other leg. My dad pulled to a stop outside the school. We were finally at Lord Gale High School. My dad opened the car door for me then helped me out. When I was standing ok with my crutches my dad handed me my bag then told me he hoped that I'd enjoy school, then got back in the car and drove to work. Firstly I calmed myself down then made sure I was balanced and stable enough to walk. I slowly made way in to school trying not to trip up. A large part of our school was outside as it was done in blocks. I found it much easier than having a mainly indoors school with lots of corridors and on way systems. They were like a maze to me.

"Amy!" I heard as I walked out of the first block and into the outside open area. I looked round to see my four close friends Sam, Chloe, Lauren and Roxy screaming as they ran over to me and tackled me in a hug nearly making me fall. Luckily having crutches can be very useful and lifesaving. Sam had long blonde hair and was tall. Chloe was the same height as me but with ginger hair and freckles. Roxy had an athletic build with her brunet her pulled into a ponytail. Lauren was slightly taller than me with shoulder length brunet hair. Then we had a long conversation about all our summers, how's we'd been and what we'd been up to but mainly we talked about what happened to me because they were worried and very curious. It seemed like we were talking for ages. Which knowing us we probably were.

"Nessie" Lauren screamed and halted all conversation. She ran over to a girl who was a bit pail, had bronze coloured hair and brown eyes. She grabbed her arm and pulled her over to our group. "Nessie, Amy. Amy, Nessie. Well her full names actually Renesmee but that is just such a mouthful so she told us we could call her Nessie instead which is way easier" Lauren can talk so much and so fast it's a wonder that she has fainted from lack of oxygen to her brain from not breathing enough.

"Hey" I said smiling to her but the truth was there was just something about her which was familiar yet unsettling. In other words it wasn't the nicest of feelings.

"Hiyya" she said smiling back but then when she looked down at the cast on my leg I swore she had a guilty look on her face for a nanosecond. Before she looked all happy and smiles and started telling me about herself.

"I and my family just moved here; you might know one of them. Dr Carlisle Cullen, he works at the hospital?" she asked

"Yeah, he was my doctor" I replied

"Yeah I'm in 11M" our school forms are name after famous composer so 11M is 11 Mozart, I'm in 11C, 11 Chopin, with Chloe and Roxy. It seems Lauren's in 11C with Nessie. Yay for Lauren not being alone in her form anymore. "My Brothers Edward and cousin Jasper are in sixth form here"

"Uurgh" I groaned reaching up to my head.

"Are you alright?" Chloe asked worriedly while grabbing my arm to steady me.

"Yeah, just a little migraine, nothing much"

"Ok" she said still staring at me worriedly. To be honest I have no idea about what had just happened. After what Nessie had said I got this feeling that she wasn't being totally truthful, then my head started hurting. 'What the heck is wrong with me' I groaned to myself.

BBRRIINNGG

I packed up all my stuff and got up off my chair slowly. The school day was finally over. I had homework from all my subjects and I mean all. I and seen my teacher to see what I'd missed and they had all given me loads of catch up work. Lucky me. I slowly did my walking/hopping crutch thing out of class to the front. At least I just had English Language and that was near the front entrance. When I finally got out the front I went and stood to the side to wait for my dad to pick me up and drop me home like he had promised. Usually I would walk it but because of my leg I couldn't work so he had promised to be my chauffeur. By him being my personal driver we'd get to spend more time together.

"I can see you're in a happy mood" I looked beside me to see Nessie standing there. How hadn't I noticed her walking over here?

"Umm yeah" I said not really wanting to tell her what I was thinking about so I smoothly changed the subject "so what'd you move to Milton Keynes?"

"well like I told you at lunch we used to live in America but Carlisle wanted to move back to England because he used to live here as a child. We chose Milton Keynes because there were some people we kind of knew and wanted to get to know and then help them out she said, I was still getting weird vibes from her and it wasn't cool. Firstly because weird vibes don't usually mean good things. Secondly for some reason every time I felt them I got headaches. So all in all it sucked.

"When are you're parental units picking you up?" I asked while checking my iPhone, which was a hard task, it was nearly 4 O'clock and school finished 3:35.

"As soon as Edward and Jasper get here. Finally, and there they are now" I looked round and saw them. They both had goldish coloured eyes and pale skin (kind of like Dr Cullen but I couldn't see the resemblance but Nessie and Edward were another matter). However Edward had bronze hair like Nessie but messy and angular features while Jasper had honey blonde hair and was muscular but lean. Edward looked bored while Jasper looked a bit tense.

"Hey guys, this is my friend Amy" Nessie said while gesturing to me. I smile uncomfortably. I didn't really classify her as a friend. To be honest I didn't really know her and then there were all the strange vibes.

"Hi" I said. Jasper (who I guessed was the blonde as he least looked like Nessie) wasn't really paying attention as he was on his phone to someone and Edward just nodded to me and looked at me in a curious way until he got annoyed and looked away. He was nice. We carried on talking till our parents came to pick us up. The whole time the though I felt really uncomfortable and told myself to avoid situations like this from ever happening again. They were a quite strange bunch.

Over the next few days my headaches didn't get any better. But they'd always come after I got a feeling about something. Most of the feelings I got were about stuff from Nessie, her brother and her cousin. My headaches always got worse when I was around them. For some reason I kept getting the feeling they weren't telling us the truth. It really wasn't cool.


	7. Chapter 7  Me and my Youthies

Chapter 7 - Me and my Youthies

The Weather was getting colder and all the shops were advertising for Halloween. That could only mean it was October. Wow! My life has changed so much these past few months. My bruises were starting to slowly fade, however my headaches and strange feeling are only getting worst and I still couldn't walk properly because my leg is still stuck in a stupid, annoying, itchy cast. It was a Friday night and for the first time this term my parents were actually allowing me to go out. There was only one place I wanted to be tonight. It was at our town's youth centre. They were holding a group for teens called Chill. My best friend Kylie, Jasmine and Luke go here as well because it's an awesome place where you can relax, have fun, hang out and get to know other people your age. Tonight they were doing a talent show. Normally I would have danced either by myself or with Luke (since we were 10 we've both done street dancing lessons together and always do routines and competitions together) but because of my broken leg I decided to try and sing tonight. So far Jasmine and Kylie had played their instruments together in a duet. Jasmine playing her violin and Kylie on the piano. They played "change" by Taylor Swift. It sounded amazing the way the notes flowed from both of them then blended together in a beautiful harmony and plus the song is just awesome in general. After that our friend Nathanael went up and showed us his football skills. Then Richard showed us his crazy juggling which made us all laugh like maniacs. After that it was me. I got up carefully from my chair and did my limp/hop/walk thing with my crutches. There was a chair on stage put out for me and I sat on it. When i sat down Kylie handed me my glossy black and white electric guitar. I strummed a few chords to make sure it was in tune, and then looked towards the audience.

"Umm hi guys. It's great to be back and I've missed you all loads. I'm going to sing and play my guitar, which you've probably already guessed seeing as I'm holding a guitar and have a microphone and all but anyways. Hope you enjoy the show." I smiled at them and waited till they'd finally quietened down..I then started strumming the first few chords to Miley's song before I started to sing.

I can almost see it.

That dream I'm dreaming, but

There's a voice inside my head saying

You'll never reach it

Every step I'm takin'

Every move I make

Feels lost with no direction,

My faith is shakin'

But I gotta keep tryin'

Gotta keep my head held high

There's always gonna be another mountain

I'm always gonna wanna make it move

Always gonna be an uphill battle

Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there

Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side

It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing

The chances I'm taking

Sometimes might knock me down, but

No I'm not breaking

I may not know it, but

These are the moments that

I'm gonna remember most

I've just gotta keep goin', and

I gotta be strong

Just keep pushing on, but

There's always gonna be another mountain

I'm always gonna wanna make it move

Always gonna be an uphill battle

Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there

Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side

It's the climb

There's always gonna be another mountain

I'm always gonna wanna make it move

Always gonna be an uphill battle

Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there

Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side

It's the climb

Keep on movin'

Keep climbin'

Keep faith baby

It's all about, it's all about

The climb

Keep the faith, keep your faith, woah

As I faded out with the last few chord I looked up. All through the song I'd been thinking of the past few months and all the troubles I had been having. All the battles I had been having with my body –all my injuries and fighting to get better – and with my mind – trying to get my memory working and remember what had actually happened, my headaches and all the weird stuff going on- and my path to trying to get my life back to normal. When my eyes met the crowds everyone was smiling and clapping their hands. I smiled back at them and made my way back to my seat. For some reason I felt better now. Maybe it was from getting everything off my chest and finally opening up about how I was feeling, but who knows. The microphone was moved away from me and my guitar was taken away from me. I slowly and carefully made my way back to my seat. I let out a sigh of relief while my hand pushed my hair behind my ears. The bite mark on my wrist catches my attention and the sight of it make a chill run up my spine. For some reason this reminded me of when I went to the city last week with jasmine.

~~~Flashback~~~

"Jas, are you sure all this is going to fit in the car?"

"Definitely" she replied smiling at me

"Even if it does I think we'll have to take the bus back to your house because we are not going to fit"

"Ha ha, we didn't buy that much-"

"Yeah. That's why we are only carrying like _10_ bags in _each_ hand and your brothers are carrying the rest" I raised an eyebrow at this and we both look behind us to see her two older brothers struggling to hold on to all the bags and were walking way behind us rather slowly. The weight must have been holding them back.

"That's totally an exaggeration"

"Really?" I questioned "Even I'm holding some of your bags and your brothers look like they're about to fall from all the weight"

"Well they're older and supposed to be strong so they can handle, plus we're near the car anyway" she beamed

"You really need hel-oof!" I staggered back to try and stop myself from falling over but I did managed to drop most of the bags so I could get a tighter grip on the crutches. I rubbed my head, it felt like I head run straight into a wall. I looked up but didn't see a wall that had appeared out of nowhere like it's usual for me to walk into walls like that. No, I saw a person. Well a guy to be exact. Wow, he must work out like loads to have a chest like that. I looked up to see if there was a good looking face to go with the hard body. I noticed that he was really pale But the only thing I could look at where his eyes. They were like really dark purple. I was frozen. I don't know what it was about this guy but he scared the be-jebes out of me and judging from the silence Jas too. Then if the moment wasn't awkward enough he likes sniffed the air then gave us this really creepy look. At this point I wanted to run screaming but as I mentioned before, I was frozen to the spot. He then carried on walking. I let out exhaled realising I'd been holding my breath the entire. Then turned to Jas who was also looking at me giving me the 'what the hell' look and I gave her the 'I have no idea look' by this point her brothers had finally caught up to us.

"You guys alright" Ollie, her older brother, asked.

"Yeah, sure" I breathed out. Not really paying attention to him and trying to figure out what had happened.

~~~End of Flashback~~~

That entire experience had been creepy and I tried to put it out of m mind but it just kept on coming back. I got the feeling whatever happened there may have been small but something else was coming. Like a storm was coming and this was just the calm before it. My life is so getting stranger every day. Oh to the days when the strangest thing was not getting homework at the end of a lesson. I missed those normal times.


	8. Chapter 8  Books and a Boy

Chapter 8 - Books and a Boy

It was like I was in a different world, a Different dimension. Or would you call it the void between worlds. Who knows, all I know was I was in heaven. I took in all the colours and letters around me, inhaled the smell of fresh parchment, my hands caressed the spines that were in front of me and I smiled. I was surrounded by so many different genres of books. I loved books and I loved reading. My parents decided to go shopping in the city centre this weekend, but as I couldn't manage all the walking they'd do, they just let me stay here, in Waterstones. And luckily WHSmith was right across form here so I could over there as well. Right now I was browsing through the teen-fiction section. My parents had given me £25 to spend and I was definitely going to spend all of it. I was searching through all the title for a book called Brisngr. I loved the Inheritance cycle books. I already had Eragon and Eldest at home and I was tired of borrow Brisngr out from the library and wanted my very own copy. My parents couldn't understand why but it was just the principle. I had to have my own copy; it's not the same borrowing somebody else's. Yes! I thought ending my internal mental rant about my parents and books. I'd finally found it. But with my luck it was right on the top shelf. I put both crutches under my left shoulder, so my right arm was free, and reached out with my right hand trying to grab Brisngr, I stretched as much as much as I could putting my arm to its limit. As my fingers finally reach the base of the spine of Brisngr my crutches, under my left arm, decided not to cooperate with me and slipped forward. I tried to reach out to catch myself on the bookcase my hands missed by millimetres. Crap! I swore loudly in my head, so close yet so far. I was falling backward and all the rubbish they put in movies about how it happens in slow motion so isn't true. I really did not want to get hurt again seeing as I was steal healing from the accident but for some reason my life sucked this way. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain.

I kept my eyes closed tight but for some reason the pain never came. That was strange, really strange. I opened one of my eyes cautiously to see if I was still falling or if somehow I had suddenly learnt the ability to fly like superman, which would be really, really cool, I finally got my left eyes to open up slowly and saw a guy smiling down at me. He was the hottest guy I'd ever seen. He had warm indigo eyes, very pale, flawless skin and dark brown hair that went down to his eyes nearly covering them. After a second I realised that he must have caught me smiled. I relaxed slightly realising I wasn't going to fall over but was slightly disappointed that I didn't randomly start flying like superman because that would of been awesome. But moving on to the hot guy of whose arms I'm in.

"You alright?" the hot guy asked. His voice was magical and hypnotising.

I just kept on staring at him, forgetting who to speak, my mouth hanging open. Oh my gosh, if I kept on like this I might start dribbling. Wait! Was I dribbling?"Umm yeah" I replied nervously finally finding my voice and I discreetly wiped my hand across my mouth to check for salvia. Yes, I didn't dribble, thank you God. He slowly set me down on my good leg keeping his arms around me to support me while not taking his eyes off me. When he was sure I was stable he handed me my crutches. "Thanks" I Mumble standing up on my own safely.

_Come on Amy! _I screamed at myself mentally_. You've hung out with guys for most of your life acting yourself then you go see one hot one, no offence to our other guy friends, and start acting like a stupid petty little girl talking to her crush for the first time. What the heck is wrong with you? Act yourself, be confident and stop staring at him like he's a massive chocolate chip cookie, even if those taste amazing – wait are comparing him to a cookie? Why are we thinking about tasting hi even though he looks yum- SHUT UP!_

"No worries" I snapped back to reality when I herd talking. I really hoped I wasn't blushing as my previous thought entered my mind. _Oh please don't let him be able to read minds_ I begged. I attempted to stand up as straight as I could with crutches and attempted to look casual, "and I think you were trying to get this." He held up his arm and in his hand was Brisingr. I had to remind myself to keep breathing at this point.

"Yeah" I breathed out eventually.

"If you want I can carry it around for you, I'm going to be here for a while. My sister has gone shopping and she usually takes hours. Plus maybe you could, you know, show me, some good books" He said sheepishly

"Yeah that sound great" I said smiling at him I couldn't take my eyes off him.

"My names Alec"

"Mine's Amy" For some reason at the moment the phrase 'he's a good actor' popped into my head. I wonder where that came from? A second later I felt a pang in my head._ Oh, that's why. _I thought. It was another one of those stupid feeling. I pushed it out of my head.

"You alright?" I looked to my side to see Alec looking at my worriedly.

"Yeah, just a mini headache, no worries" I smiled

"Interesting"

"What?"

"Nothing" replied. A part of me was unsure about him, thought that he's lying. I wanted to run screaming in the opposite direction and have nothing do to do with him. He screamed danger and there was something about him that just wasn't right. He spelled trouble with a capital 'T'. But the other half wanted to get closer to him. To know him. To be honest was kind of infatuated with him. But both feelings were so contrasting that it was they weren't even in the same continent.

"So what happened to your leg?" Alec asked curiously, bringing me out of my mental ramblings.

"Oh, I was in an accident a while back, don't really remember what happened though"

"Isn't it supposed to be safe round here?"

"Yeah it usually is, this was just a fluke, the most dangerous thing round here is the cafeteria food" I laughed

"I'll remember that when I start school this Monday"

"You sound like you're new to round her?"

"I am, me and my family just moved here?"

"Really?" I enquired, I wanted to try and learn more about him to see if he was trustworthy or not.

"Yeah, my twin sister Jane and I just moved here with our uncle Felix from a small town in Italy"

"That sounds nice, what about your parents?"

"They died years ago, I hardly remember them"

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"As I said, they died years ago and I hardly remember them. Anyways I love my present family."

"That's great", I smiled. "So what school are you starting?

"Ummm a place called Lord Gale High School"

"I go there!" I shouted happily, but then i realised how loud I'd said it. Oops.

"Well at least I'll have one person who I know, You don't mind if I stick around you, do I?

"No, of course not"

"Thanks, you're the best"

_Please don't let me blush or faint. Or if this is just a dream I will scream, Ow! No I just pinched myself and it hurt so not dreaming. Which means this is really happening so the hot frightening guy Alec is real and my heart is about to explode from beating so fast. For once my life was going well._ I looked toward Alec, caught his eyes, and smiled. Which he returned enthusiastically. _If my heart doesn't explode I think it's going to melt. Life, for once, was actually great._

"Well let's get some books" he gestured towards all the books around us grinning.

We talked for ages while searching for books. I found out that lived like 10 minutes away from me, he was taking similar courses to me at school. We talked about books and some arguments about who was a better author, Rick Riordan or Terry Pratchett? I had an amazing time. I bought 5 new books and made a new _hot_ friend.


	9. Chapter 9  Alleluia

Disclaimer – Sorry I know it's late but I'm just saying that I don't own any of the twilight character.

Chapter 9 - Alleluia

"Amy! When are you going to hand out your b-day invites", Chloe demanded as soon as I walked into school. When most friends great each other they go, 'hi' or 'hello', maybe even a friendly hug. Then after some light conversation asks what's really on their mind. But my friends just go straight to the point and shout at me .My life is so amazing. My Birthday was coming up and they all wanted to know what I was doing and who I was inviting. In our year I was arguably the best person at throwing parties. To be honest I was the best at throwing parties in our year and Hollie can keep on dreaming. Her party's sucked compared to mine. I'm very modest about this, aren't I?

"Next week. I'm still deciding on whom to invite" I replied casually while adjusting my crutches so I could stand / balance more comfortably.

"We better be on the list" Roxy stated sending me quite a frightening glare. Parties could so bring out the worst in people sometimes.

"Of course. You guys are my BFF's. Why on earth would I not invite you?"

"Just making sure. So will you now tell us what you're doing?"

"Nope" I said while popping the 'P'. "You have to wait till I hand out the invites"

"I hate surprises" Sam whined

"Surprises and secrets are cool" Nessie put in, speaking for the first time since I got here.

"Yeah! You guy should listen to Nessie more" I gave her an appreciative smile as a thank you for sticking up with my point. But something about her told me she knew all too well about keeping the importance of secrets or her life would never be the same if people really knew what she was. Wow. Where'd that come from? Weir-ouch! Ok, I guess that was supposed to be a weird feeling of mine but that one was more precise then the usual one. Was I getting worse or something, because these migraines were definitely hurting more each time?

"Dudes, come on." I said hearing a ringing sound "let's get to class; I think that was the bell" I said I started making my way to class as graceful as I could with my annoying crutches. No matter how much they helped me, the really pissed me off.

In form we all slowly settled down then did our morning prayer. In registration I sit next to Sam and we in right corner at the back. Chloe and Roxy are sitting next to each other in front of us. Becca and Lauren are next door sitting in their form room. Our form tutor took the register as usual and then started telling us the announcements.

"Ok settle down Chopin. First there's no trampling tonight and there still auditioning for the school musical, Romeo and Juliet. For those of you who have Mr Ward for Chemistry period five & six, there is a room change from K121 to H113 and that's about it"

"You writing that down to remind yourself later?" I asked Sam quietly

"Yeah, you know how forgetful I can get. You going to write it down?" she whispered back.

"Nah, got it all here" I said with a smile while tapping y forehead.

"Also Chopin today we're going to be getting a new student. I want all of u to be your normal friendly selves - scratch that. I want you to be friendly and welcome him nicely to our school." We all laughed at her comment about none of us being normal because that was definitely true. We were all mad nutters, our form tutor, especially, include. "Josh if you don't mind I'd love it if you showed him around."

I looked over at Josh. He sat at the desk next to Sam and me, behind his best friends Ciaran - he tall and lanky with shoulder length brown hair- and James - short with dark blonde hair - on his own. He had short dark hair and piercing green eyes. Josh and I used to go out but then we broke up over the summer on mutual terms. We both only wanted to be friends. He was really sweet and I'm sure the new guy would be lucky to have him as a tour guide. "Yeah sure Miss" he replied. Josh was sp nice. That's a one of the reasons why I liked him so much.

"Please God let the new kid be hot" Sam prayed. We sooo need more hot guys in our..." "Sam?" I called waving my hand in front of her face but no response. Her jaw had dropped open, I swear, nearly hitting the desk and there was a trace of drool starting to come out of her mouth. "Wowzer" she said breathlessly her eyes glued to something at the front of the class. I turned and was shocked at what I saw; I couldn't believe I had forgotten about this.

"Hello, I'm Alec Vulture. The new student" Alec looked great in the uniform. No wonder Sam was drooling. Black tailored trousers that fit him just right, white crisp shirt with the sleeve rolled up and tie hanging loose under his undone top button. He looked like a model.

"Alleluia, our prayers have been answered" Sam whispered to me with a massive smile on her face and all traces of drool now gone." As she said that john looked over at us, he saw me and smiled. Sam gasped and I swear she nearly fainted.

"Well welcome Alec to Chopin, I hope you make new friends and settle in fine."

"Well I already know some people" he looked over at me and smiled. Nearly all the girls in the class glared me, their faces full of either surprise or jealousy. The only exceptions were my friends who were giving me the look saying "you so have to introduce us".

"Well that's excellent. Your seat is next to josh" she explained as she pointed to josh. As John walked over there and sat next to Josh the gossip began. Luckily the bell for period one went that moment.

"You guys have English in here with us now right?" Chloe asked

"I have Spanish" Roxy moaned, "but Nessie will take my place and you are a so filing me in at break. Bubi" and she left.

"Let's set up for English" Everyone left in the class (with the exception of me) move the desks in rows 2 and 4 next to the desks 1 and 3 so there were 4 people to a desk.

I watched as Josh and Alec took their seats in the desk across from ours.

"Ok so spill!" Chloe demanded sitting next to me and the wall. Then Sam on my other side.

"What about Nessie?" I asked

"Yeah, what about me?" Nessie asked sitting next to Sam

"Nothing, Amy's going to tell us about the new guy"

"What new guy?" she asked while getting her English folder out and we copied her and got ours out.

"A hot one called Alec" Sam said dreamily

"What?" Nessie hissed. Anger and a bit of fear in her face. "Where"

"Over there" Sam said and pointed to him. I thought I herd something like a growl coming from Nessie's direction as she glared at him. Probably feeling here staring he looked round, smirked at her and then went back to talking to Josh.

"You know him as well?" I asked curiously

"Unfortunately" she sighed, "wait you know him as well?" she asked with concern

"Yeah, that's why we were waiting" Chloe said exasperatedly "for you so she could tell us everything she knows about him. But seeing as you know him you know him to you have to spill as well"

Nessie though for a second "Ok" she replied

They all then turned towards me with waiting looks. I sighed. "I met when I was in Waterstones. I slipped and nearly fell but he caught me. Then we talked for a while and looked at some books."

"Our very own personal superman" Sam said probably in her own daydream about him.

"What about you?" I asked Nessie

"Let's just say him and his family are dangerous"

"Huh?" Chloe, Sam and I said simultaneously

"What's that suppose-"

"What do you think Chloe?" our teacher called out interrupting her.

"What?" she ask confused

"Exactly, can any of you girls repeat what I just said?"

"No" we all chorused

"Then I suggest you save the gossiping for break and focus"

We all nodded and tuned into the lesson. Trying to catch up and not get into trouble again.

For the rest of the class barley anyone paid attention to the work though, all anyone could think or talk about was Alec. Most of the girls were already in love with him and talking about his looks. The guys envious of him and worried he'd steal all their girls. It was quite pathetic. When the bell finally rang for the end of English I collected all my stuff and left the classroom. I felt a tap on my back and saw it was Nessie.

"Hey Ames"

"Hey dude. So how do you know Alec? You never really answered the question"

"Well... ummm... our family's go way back and they don't really get on" as she said this I could see she was reliving some bad memory.

"What happened?" I asked concerned and wanting to learn more about Alec

"Doesn't matter, all you need to know is that you should stay away from Alec Volturi. He's bad news and can't be trusted." That comment nearly made me laugh. Can't be trusted. Half the time I didn't even trust her or believe what she was saying. I just kept my mouth shut though and smiled. The phrase it takes one to know one was ringing in my head. I carried on walking towards maths.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember to R&R. I'd really love to know what you think of this story.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - I got a feeling

You know that feeling you get when everything around you becomes darker, a deafening silence takes over the room, dread & despair slowly envelop you and you just know something bad is about happen. Your hearts pounding, you're full of fear and a dark shroud surrounds you. That's how I was feeling right now. Yay me! I was lying in bed watching as the first rays of light streamed through my bedroom window stealing away my last remnants of drowsiness. I really didn't want to get out of bed at that moment so I was just decided to lay there and think about life. I had been doing that a lot lately since the accident. So as I looked up at the ceiling and wondered how on earth my life could possibly get any worse. My friends had either decided that they don't like/trust each other so were not getting along well or were acting like complete dumbasses. Alec and Nessie hated each other; Chloe and Lauren are either drooling over Alec or arguing over him. I can't even talk to Alec anymore without Nessie giving us the evils or butting in. I mean what the heck is up with her. Then Alec just completely ignores her or makes snide remarks about her. This just makes me wonder what could have happened between them in the past. The thing is I like both Nessie and Alec, but being honest with myself I prefer Alec to Nessie. I just trust him more. Every Wednesday and Thursday after school we would go to the library or shopping to the local bookstore near our school. We would have all these discussions about books, for example Alec was into Classics and old fashioned books. At the moment I was trying to teach him the joys of modern authors like Rick Riordan and Christopher Paolini instead of oldies like Chaucer. I really do like him and we have way loads of fun but every time we're getting close he pulls away and says he has to go. Like he's afraid of something. It just so annoying! I groaned to myself while punching my pillow and throwing off my duvet covers. I slowly got up out of bed and started getting ready for school while doing my best to avoid thinking. Trying to forget about my bad feeling. Trying to forget about Alec.

As I got to school I looked around for my crazy group of friends. I found them and Nessie's cousin hanging out by the cafe drinking hot chocolate. As usual they were talking about Alec (while nursing their sweet warm chocolaty beverages). About his hotness, how sexy he looked in his Hollister hoodie and his cool mysteriousness.

"Hey guys! I said as I sat on the bench next to Chloe. They all smiled at me and gave me the usual "what's up?" and "heyya". "ohhh, and before I forget" I rummaged around in my bag until I found what I was looking for and smiled, "these are for you guys coz' I love you all so, so much" They looked towards me as I gave them all the long awaited invites to my birthday party. Coz I am awesome that way.

"OMG" Chloe cried as she grabbed it from me and read it.

"Finally" Sam said after she waited for me to give it to unlike a certain someone who has sharp nails and now I have a scratch mark on my hand. Not cool.

"You can sooo count me in!" Roxy shrieked while scanning through hers.

As they were all reading the invites and screaming I saw Josh, Alec, James and Ciaran walking past us outside. I ran over to them and handed them all an invite. "I hope all you guys can come" I smiled then walked back inside to my girlies. I saw Nessie give me a disapproving look before she turned around and started talking to her cousin. Urghhhh! She's treating me worse than my freaking mother, but that's probably not a lot seeing as I only see her for less than 3 hours a day, if I'm lucky. Stupid workaholic! I really need to improve my life.

"So do we have to like wear masks?" Sam called pulling me out of my negative thoughts.

"what?" I asked because I didn't actually hear what she said

"Do we have to wear masks?" she repeated

"Well seeing as it's a masked ball and there are pictures of masks on the invites. No, you do not need to wear a masks, how could you even think that?"

"Really?"

"No! of course you need a masks. It even says it at the bottom of the invite"

"ohhhhh"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her. _Relax Amy, it's still the morning and school hasn't even started yet, of course there brains aren't turned on yet. And that headache your getting is now probably dew from stress and not feeling everyone's excitement and anticipation. Or even the look Nessie's father, I mean cousin, he's her cousin. He looks 17. That's way to young to be her father though they do look a quite a bit alike... Anyway, what was I thinking, oh yeah, this is not from the strange feeling you have like someone trying to get into your head, kind of like when someone knock a door to enter your house. Ok, that sounded weird even to me. And now why is everyone staring at me funny, is there something on my face? Nope, my face is fine. Now Chloe's waving her hand in front of my face. Oh, there trying to talk to me. Now who's the one with their brained turned off in the morning? FOCUSS! _

"Earth to Amy, anyone there" Sam called

"Amy is currently not here at the moment. Please leave a message or try again later. Beeeep!" I responded in a monotone voice and tried my best to keep my face blank

"Well the bell's about to ring and were about to head off and were wondering if you were going to come with" Nessie replied

"Or are you going to keep fantasizing about Alec" Chloe added in with a smirk on her face

"I was not fantasizing about him, I was thinking about my party"

"Sure" she replied as we all gathered our things up and made our way over to our form rooms. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – I don't know what think **

**Alec's POV**

**I was lying on my bed trying to block out all of the sounds around me so I could think careful about the piece of paper in my hands. However, I could hear my sister Jane and her task (Jes...Jose...Jas-Jasmine, that's her name), cars on the road, stupid birds twittering their annoying songs and so, so much more. Curse my heightened senses! I could hear the pair of them (Jane and Josie) laughing now. I wondered if my sister was actually starting to like that girl because her feelings could ruin everything. We were only supposed to come here to check out these strange beings who smelled human but like us at the same time. A bit like that Nessie girl but different. Joseph was here a few months ago and sensed them. He has this ability were he can sense the strength of other's people's ability's and there's was strong. So that's why we came here, to check them out. To see if they were a threat and needed to die. However it seems they don't even know what they're turning in to. They're quite strange creatures. More than human but not like us yet. It seems like they're slowly changing and barely aging. Amy thinks her headaches, sore throats and bad joints are all from being crushed from that stupid pup (or as they call it, the reddish-brown blur thing) how wrong they are. All those pains are due to their bodies changing and trying to cope with it. I had a feeling that their pain was just beginning. This made me laugh out loud thinking about them suffering. Thinking of Clair's annoying screaming in agony. The pathetic couple Luke and Kylie suffering doubled as they watched/heard each other scream in agony, Amy... Thinking of Amy made me shut up for some reason. Thinking of Amy in pain upset me. Probably because I was getting to know her. Amy was ...alright. She had memorizing dark eyes, a dazzling smile, and an infectious laugh...NO! I shouldn't think of Amy that way. What was happening to me? I can't, I won't think about her like that. I will complete my task to see what's happening to her and her friends, and if they do turn out to be a threat we'll kill them. Or if not we'll leave them alone. Yes! I'll do just that. Smiling I got up and left the invite behind me on my bed, then went to see what Clair and her task were doing. When I got to her room they were both on the bed watching some movie. I leant against the doorframe smirking. My sister just ignored me while Jasmine (her task) heart beat increased and a blush crept toward her ears. Interesting. It seemed my presence was infecting her. I winked at her then walked away. It was quite pathetic the way here breathing stopped for a second. Her interest in me was amusing and annoying. I was starting to get thirsty so I decided to go feed. **

**As I was running faster than any human eye could see I thought about what I was going to tell Aro . The leaders of the Volturi coven and our boss. In two days time we were supposed to send them a report of what we've found out so far. To see if those children were a danger to us because that was our job. We were the protectors for our kind. Making sure the existence of our race stays a secret from the humans and that all of us are safe. **

**I slowed down to a jog as I remembered our home. Of how the stars would light up the sky and you could gaze at the constellations. The cool breezes that caressed your face. I came to a stop as I remembered our beautiful home in Italy. I loved Voltera. The gothic themes were dark and mysterious yet so intricate. The architectural structure of our home was magnificent. The marble carvings reflecting the moonlight. The cloisters and colonnades looked ancient yet bold. The carved doors framed by a soaring gilded arch. The view from on top of the clock tower was mesmerizing. You could see the whole city and had a great view of the sky and landscape. It seemed built to intimidate and desire. This matched our group fine because they were the Volturi and we were there guard. I carried on running searching for a human who could quench my thirst.**

**Amy's PoV**

_**Oh my frickin days!**_** I thought while rubbing my temples in a circular motion. My headaches was back again. And it's not like your normal headache or migraine. Pain killers had no affect against it. I couldn't even escape away from it in my dreams, I could still feel the pounding there. I couldn't even talk about it or compare it to the others because they didn't get headaches. The only symptoms we had in common were aching joints. Another thing we have to live with thanks to that bloody accident in the summer. Every day that passed, my hate grew for it more and more, never diminishing. I would love to meat that reddish-brown blur thing and give it a piece of my mind. I would ruin its life just like it ruined my life and my friends. I'm tormenting it and make it suffer. I'd make whoever's fault for the accident pain with no remorse. I would show no mercy and just let my pain and anger take over. **

_**Woah! Those were really dark thoughts for so early in the morning. Probably another thing that had changed about me after the accident from that dreadful summer, my darker thoughts and personality. I could feel the changes and the changes still occurring. I wasn't as care free as I was used, not as open and crazy. Ugh, stupid changes making me different! Wait. Why am I even complaining or being unhappy. It's my birthday in a few days and my brilliant party. I should be happy and celebrating. I'm going to be turning 16. Smile you silly girl, or should I say young lady. **_**I tried my best to follow my thoughts but my body and brain just were not in sync right now. **

**I threw the covers off my body and got out of bed. Not even looking back to tidy my bed I just wasn't in the mood. Maybe some last minute party preparation could take my mind off all these depressing thoughts. Yeah. Forget life changing accidents, I'm going to focus on streamers and balloons. **


End file.
